


Cover for "Добро пожаловать в Ройстон Вейзи"

by leoncharme



Category: League of Gentlemen (TV), Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Book Cover, Digital Art, Gen, fiction cover
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-09
Updated: 2014-07-09
Packaged: 2018-02-08 04:04:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1926033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leoncharme/pseuds/leoncharme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fake book cover for "Добро пожаловать в Ройстон Вейзи" by Katarina Dix</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cover for "Добро пожаловать в Ройстон Вейзи"

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Katarina Dix](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Katarina+Dix).



**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by incredibly talanted Mark Gatiss and "Добро пожаловать в Ройстон Вейзи" by Katarina Dix


End file.
